fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jeanne (Galactic Battle)
Jeanne () is a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle. Much like her appearances in the Bayonetta series, Jeanne is Bayonetta's Echo Fighter, sharing the same moveset as her, but with many different things to set them apart. Like Bayonetta, Jeanne can be switched between her Bayonetta 1 & 2 designs, with the Bayonetta 2 design being the default. Grey DeLisle reprises her role as Jeanne with new voice clips for Galactic Battle. How to Unlock *Complete Ultimate Style Classic Mode with Bayonetta on 5.5 difficulty or higher. *Play 300 VS. Matches. *Get her to join your party in The Galactic Battle. With the exception of the final task, completing one of the above will lead to Jeanne challenging the player to a battle on Umbra Clock Tower. Defeating her will unlock her for regular gameplay. Differences from Bayonetta *Jeanne's Wicked Weaves are white and pink rather than black and purple. *Jeanne wields All 4 One for both costumes rather than having two separate sets of guns. *Jeanne uses Moth Within rather than Bat Within. *Jeanne summons Madame Styx for attacks rather than Madame Butterfly. *Much like the Bayonetta games, Jeanne's attacks deal x1.5 more damage to opponents, but at the cost of receiving x1.5 more damage from them. *Jeanne's animations, victory poses, and taunts are different from Bayonetta's. *Jeanne summons Malphas for her Final Smash rather than Gomorrah. Moveset Other Animations Role in The Galactic Battle Role in Classic Mode Jeanne will appear as an opponent in the 3DS, Wii U, Ultimate, and Galactic Battle styles of Classic Mode. She can also appear as a random ally in all of the other variations of Classic Mode. Wonderful Frenemies Jeanne's Ultimate style Classic Mode is named, Wonderful Frenemies, and features Father Balder as the final boss with Bayonetta as an ally. Jeanne's opponents are all characters that have rivalries much like her and Bayonetta's, while also having worked together at some points. Her penultimate battle is against Bayonetta before the bonus round. Bayonetta is also an ally in all battles save for the final one. Alternate Costumes Fighter Spirits Jeanne's Fighter Spirits can be obtained by completing Classic Mode. They are also available periodically for purchase in the shop for 500 coins. Unlocking Jeanne in The Galactic Battle allows the player to preview the first spirit below in the Spirit List under the name "???". As Fighter Spirits, they cannot be used in Spirit Battles and are purely aesthetic. Each Fighter Spirit has an alternate version that replaces them with their artwork in Galactic Battle. Additionally, her enhanced form, Cutie J, appears as a Primary Spirit. Jeanne Bayonetta 2 render.png|Jeanne's Classic Mode Spirit Jeanne-2-jeanne-bayonetta-21116558-1082-780.png|Jeanne's Alternate Spirit File:Cutie_J_Spirit.png|Cutie J's Spirit Trivia *Jeanne is the second fighter within the Super Smash Bros. Series to speak a full line during her Star KO. She shares this trait with Pit, who was the first character in the series to speak a full line during his Star KO in Ultimate. Category:Echo Fighters Category:Bayonetta (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle